Ever Wonder
by AnnIeUoKaNnIE15
Summary: (Revised) Ever Wonder how Kikyo and Inuyasha met? Why Sesshoumaru Hates Inuyasha? And Why Jaken Looks so ugly and carries the staff of skulls.
1. Oh no, Inuyasha got beaten by a girl!

Annieuokannie15: Hey this is my first story so go easy on me!  
  
Annie's Muse: Maybe they would go easy on you if you had a better summary!  
  
Annieuokannie15: Grrrr. shut up or face my dirty laundry!  
  
Annie's Muse: I'll shut up now!  
  
Annieuokannie15: Gets 'em every time!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sakuya and the plot! So enjoy!!!!  
  
Annieuokannie15: I will be annoying you throughout the entire story with my meaning less babble in the ( ) signs, okay?!  
  
"Blah" = Talking of the characters  
  
'blah' = Thinking of the characters.  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever Wonder (No, then go away!)  
  
By Annieuokannie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week before Kikyo's death  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Inuyasha we haven't got all day!!" A young girl, about the age of eighteen, yelled at her traveling companion. She had elbow length wavy black hair and large purple eyes. She wore a miko styled, lavender kimono with pink sakura blossoms embroidered on the sleeves and hems.  
  
"Sakuya wait up your going too fast" Another young person, this time a young man, looking about the age of sixteen, called out to his female traveling companion. (A/N Do I really have to go into the details of Inuyasha???)  
  
"Feh, for a half demon you sure do whine a lot! Must be your human half" She teased.  
  
"Feh??? What kind of stupid word is that?" He would have kept on ranting had Sakuya not said, "It's my word and are you jealous?"  
  
"Hell no!!! By the way who are we meeting?" He said quickly and changing the subject on purpose.  
  
Sakuya sighed "My two younger cousins, from the human side of the family, Kikyo and Kaede."  
  
"And how may I ask are they related to you again?"  
  
"My second father is their mothers older brother (1)" She said this with a hint in her voice that she was getting annoyed.  
  
"How am I related to you?" Inuyasha said this very aware that he was annoying Sakuya.  
  
"My mother is your mothers cousin and our fathers are best friends" If you were to look at her you could tell she was fully pissed off.  
  
"So that makes us what?" He said pushing his luck.  
  
"Distant cousins!" she said through gritted teeth. "And now it's time for you to die!!!"  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" He started running as fast as he could to be safe from his murdering cousin.  
  
"GRRRR...INUYASHA GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!" Sakuya chased Inuyasha into the village.  
  
She caught him five seconds later and started to throw punches at him. He dodged all the blows, but he was caught off guard when he thought he smelled something coming from within the forest. 'Sesshoumaru'  
  
Sakuya had seen the distraction and had punched him in the stomach. She knew she hadn't hurt him very much, because she had battled with him before. Although she didn't think much about the distraction, she did however feel Kikyo close by. She stopped fighting Inuyasha at once and pushed him to the floor.  
  
Kikyo came into view and walked up to Sakuya. "Cousin Sakuya what a pleasure to see you." Kikyo said in a fake happy voice. She eyed Inuyasha on the floor suspiciously. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh Kikyo! Didn't see you there." she said, 'Though I choose to ignore you.'  
  
"Well are you going to introduce me Sakuya or should I just leave?"  
  
"Sorry! Kikyo the half-demon on the floor is my distant cousin, Inuyasha. Inuyasha the miko standing in front of us is my cousin but not really cousin, Kikyo." Inuyasha had stood up by now and was busy dusting the dirt of his shirt.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha!" Kikyo greeted coldly. Inuyasha didn't hear her (I think he choose to ignore her too! Hahaha), instead her kept brushing away the dirt on himself. (A/N: How sad that he doesn't even know that in about fifty years he's going to have a rosary that makes him kiss dirt with one word) Sakuya elbowed him.  
  
"Inuyasha, say hello will you!" He looked up to see a pissed off looking Sakuya and waiting Kikyo. As soon as he saw Kikyo he felt his knees go weak (Love is in the air!!!!!) but he didn't fall.  
  
"Umm...Hello Kikyo." He mumbled while blushing crimson. Sakuya noticed his behavior and thought. 'Note to self, play matchmaker for Inuyasha and Kikyo. That is if Kikyo will take the stick out of her ass and be friendlier towards others (mainly youkai)...This will be highly amusing. (A/n ^_^;;;)'  
  
While Sakuya was thinking to herself Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking into the village without her. She broke out of her thought when a bird started chirping. (Hehehe, this Character is based off my personality, so a little preview of me.)  
  
"Huh, where'd they go? Grrrr....must of ditched me to talk to each other. Maybe introducing Inuyasha and Kikyo wasn't such a bad idea after all. Inuyasha could help protect the Shikon..." She ran into the village.  
  
"Sakuya, will you help me gather herbs?" A little girl with black hair and brown eyes walked up to Sakuya. The little girl had a light green kimono on with dark green ivy leaves embroidered in it. (Can any one tell me if the eyes color is wrong??? Oh and just to let you know Kaede has both eyes right now!!! There is a purpose for this later!)  
  
"Of course I'll help you gather herbs Kaede!"  
  
"Thank you cousin Sakuya." They walked slowly toward a small meadow near a cave. They reached the meadow and gathered the herbs Kaede had named. After Sakuya had found all the herb that she had chosen to gather she yelled over to Kaede.  
  
"Do you have all of them Kaede?"  
  
"I'm looking for mint (2) Sakuya!!" Kaede walked around looking for the herb." Sakuya, have you heard from Onigumo (3) or Akuma (3) yet?"  
  
Sakuya sighed, "Kaede, you know that I don't enjoy being blackmailed off my own birthright. Besides they asked me to choose between them and Sesshoumaru, and I just can't handle the pressure of them trying to kill each other. Damn my luck for having two fathers and only one mother. (1)." 'Or them fighting over which one will mate me. Gods they can act like total children sometimes. I really hope that Onigumo and Akuma leave me, and Sesshoumaru alone forever. They probably won't, the jerks.'  
  
"So what did you tell them?"  
  
"I told them both Onigumo and Akuma that I'm through being blackmailed and that I chose Sesshoumaru (3). They didn't take it very lightly. I hope that they aren't still planning on blackmailing me. Don't tell Inuyasha though, he might flip if he found out that I was going to become his sister-in- law."  
  
"I promise Sakuya!"  
  
"Good, lets head back to the village before everyone starts to worry." They walked back to the hut to see Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting on the floor talking to each other.  
  
"We're back!" Sakuya announced while sitting down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Here are the herbs you wanted me to get Kikyo." Handing the two baskets too Kikyo and sitting down next to Inuyasha.  
  
(A/N: Hehe no one likes Kikyo! Sorry to you Kikyo fans out there, but I am not a Kikyo fan! I' am proud to say this! *Dodges all the objects thrown at her and even catches one* What the hell? *Looks down at object* Cheese?! Who the hell threw this!? How dare someone defile the power of cheese! *Starts crying* Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Why thank you Kaede but I would of gotten them myself."  
  
"Well anyways Kikyo it seemed you were a bit preoccupied at the moment, so Kaede and I gathered the herbs for you."  
  
"Preoccupied, what do you mean Sakuya?"  
  
"Never mind." She turned to Inuyasha. "How was you day Inuyasha?"  
  
"Good, except the fact that there are rumors of the Central land having no ruler right now, because the rulers have been blackmailed into hiding. And that Lord Akuma has taken over till Lord Maemi or his sister comes back"  
  
(I'm getting tired of writing all the names so here's a little list so u know who talking.  
  
Sakuya =Sa  
  
Kikyo =K  
  
Kaede =Ka  
  
Sesshoumaru =Se  
  
Jaken = J  
  
Onigumo = O  
  
Rasetsu = R  
  
Inuyasha = Inu  
  
Yura = Y  
  
On with story!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Sa "Oh, really what else have you heard?"  
  
Inu "Nothing else that's really important. But Sakuya you have to go back The Central Lands needs you. Akuma will probably start a war with everyone until he gets you"  
  
Sa "That is enough Inuyasha! I will go back, but just not now and I will not be submissive to that bastard and further more I have to find Maemi, so that he may change the law, of me having no choice with whom I mate with. Now leave the subject be..."  
  
The rest of the day went by faster than expected. They had killed two demons that weren't really powerful. And they had run into a few of Sakuya's childhood friends, Yura of the Hair, Shika a demon exterminator, a kitsune named Shiiro, and a monk with a wandering hand Masahiro.  
  
Yura had decided to join them at the village because she hadn't had a decent meal in days (yea me too) and she was hoping in seeing the almighty (note them sarcasm?) Shikon no Tama for herself.  
  
Yura, Kikyo, and Inuyasha were all in the corner of the hut. Sakuya heard the conversation going on between the three.  
  
Y "It really is powerful, I can feel very strong energy emitting from it."  
  
K "Yes it is powerful, though I myself cannot tap into its powers Sakuya can."  
  
Inu "She can???" He used this opportunity to look over to Kikyo and stare. (*Starts gagging*  
  
K "Yes, she can because she has learned all the abilities a miko can have and she has tapped into the power once before. Though I don't know how or why..." Kikyo looked a little annoyed (Someone's Jealous!)  
  
Y "I remember that! That was when she disappeared for about a year wasn't it? And when she came back she was fully trained as a miko and all the techniques of her demon blood where perfected."  
  
K "Yes it was." Her eyes flickered over to Sakuya for a moment before her gaze returned to the fire.  
  
Sakuya stood up and called over her shoulder "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back." She walked out the door as Kaede walked in. Kaede looked over to Inuyasha with a sad look on her face.  
  
Ka "Inuyasha, has he come back for her?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed his attention now on the fire instead of Kikyo "Kid, if he did I would pulverize him into a bloody pulp for leaving her alone for so long." Yura and Kikyo sat there not knowing what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooooooooo who is Kaede and Inu talking about! That's for me to know and you to find out. And I'm really sorry for everyone being OOC. Everyone will probably be OOC for the rest of the fic! I'm sorry okay!  
  
(1)Having two fathers and one mother: Sakuya is a mixed blood youkai. When she was born her blood was unstable, so her parents (Both mix youkai) decided to add some human blood to hers to make her blood stable. So they pick the son of a powerful miko, who was 29 and gave Sakuya the blood, yaddha, yaddha, ya. She was born a miko, just to let you know.  
  
(2) Mint: Mint is actually an herb that helps the digestion system.  
  
(3) Onigumo, Akuma, Sesshoumaru: Back in that time fathers used to marry off their daughters. Her real father, Yami, had betrothed her to Sesshoumaru, because he was the son of his best friend. Her second father, Nokishini, had betrothed her to both Onigumo and Akuma, because he thought they were trust worthy men (how wrong he was). ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Random word of the day: Cheddar  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See the little button down there?  
  
PLEASE PRESS IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and thank you to the people who do leave a review! Ja Ne!^_^ 


	2. More of my mindless babbling

Okay, I know you think this is another chapter, but it isn't. I have several problems of why I can't give you a new chapter till about the 6th of September.  
  
Firstly, I have a major writers block! I can think up anything, so I either need ideas or sugar!  
  
Secondly, I start school on the 2nd of September and I might be able to draw inspiration from my friend (Fanfiction Name: Kohaku River Princess), because I've given her some ideas for one of her stories on Fiction press, so thank you Jane-Jane!  
  
And Last but not least, I think I have enough reviews to go on! Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who put Ever Wonder on your favorite stories list.  
  
I will be putting a review response on the next page or I might just add a chapter and put the review responses on the bottom.  
  
Anyway, thank you again for the reviews!  
  
Oh and before I forget Pairings?!  
  
Boys that need a girl:  
  
1) Inuyasha (I like the paring of him and Kago. and its one of my fav.)  
  
2) Jaken (You'll see how this works in the next chapter, I have a little idea but won't tell now)  
  
3) Hiten (You'll see in a few chapters why!)  
  
4) Maten (Same thing as Jaken you'll know next chapter.)  
  
Girls that need boys:  
  
1) Kagome (Yea...)  
  
2) Kirara (Next chappie explanation)  
  
3) Kagura (Many chapters away explanation)  
  
4) Kanna (Same as Kagura)  
  
Okay the pairings I already have:  
  
Sesshoumaru x Sakuya  
  
Naraku x Kikyo  
  
Yura x Maemi (Next chapter explanation)  
  
Sango x Miroku  
  
Rin x Shippo  
  
And the pairing that you are choosing, I came to a conclusion of who should go with whom. Tell me if you don't like the pairings, okay?  
  
Kagome x Inuyasha  
  
Kirara x Jaken  
  
Kanna x Hiten  
  
Kagura x Maten 


	3. Memories no more, revised

Annieuokannie15: Well we're here for another fun filled chapter of EVER WONDER. Okay! I did say in the last chapter/mindless babble that I would explain the Maten/Kagura, Maemi/Yura, and the Jaken/Kirara. So I will! Sorry for the wait people, but my muse was on a ditching spree.  
  
Annie's Muse: It wasn't a ditching spree, it was a back-to-school- vacation!^-^  
  
Annieuokannie15: Whatever...Anyway on with everything!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha what so ever! I'm just renting them for the weekend for a party! *Looks to the Lawyers in the background* There, you happy (and money) sucking people!? *Lawyers nod heads*  
  
"Blah" =Talking  
  
'Blah' = Thinking  
  
(Blah) + (me) = more of my mindless babble...  
  
Sakuya =Sa  
  
Maemi =M  
  
Kikyo =K  
  
Kaede =Ka  
  
Sesshoumaru =Se  
  
Masahiro =Masa  
  
Onigumo = O  
  
Rasetsu = R  
  
Inuyasha = Inu  
  
Yura = Y  
  
Maten = Ma  
  
Hiten = H  
  
Kirara = Ki  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever Wonder (I already told you to go away if no!)  
  
By Annieuokannie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time: Sakuya stood up and called over her shoulder "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back." She walked out the door as Kaede walked in. Kaede looked over to Inuyasha with a sad look on her face.  
  
Ka "Inuyasha, has he come back for her?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed his attention now on the fire instead of Kikyo "Kid, if he did I would pulverize him into a bloody pulp for leaving her alone for so long." Yura and Kikyo sat there not knowing what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now: Sakuya walked outside into the dark forest (Hehe that's the name of my fav. Inuyasha song) and walked on the path towards the Goshin Boku (Tell me if that's right!). The minute she got into the clearing, (You notice there are a lot of clearings in the show?!^^') she smelled tears, she looked to the Goshin Boku to see a female youkai, with pale blond hair and two black cat ears on top of her head. The woman had two tails and a pale yellow Kimono with a black obi on. Just by looking at her, Sakuya knew that woman had orange-red eyes.  
  
"Kirara" she called softly and took careful steps towards the mentioned girl. Kirara bolted up at the sound of her name and looked around, her eyes landing on the youkai miko in front of her. "Oh, Sakuya, it's just you. I thought you were..." She trailed off.  
  
"You thought I was who?" Her voice slightly more stern then she intended. The older youkai(Kirara people is older, cause she was alive with Midoriko) just looked to the ground as it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Kirara, tell me."  
  
Kirara look straight into Sakuya's eyes, "I....I...thought....you...you were...Jaken or Maten" Sakuya raised an eyebrow. "You were scared of Jaken, your own mate?" Kirara looked to the ground again as tears began to form in her eyes.( Have you ever seen Spirited Away, when Chihiro cries, the tears are like the size of her fist?)  
  
The fire neko ran into Sakuya's arms as tears poured freely from her eyes. Kirara told everything to Sakuya, of how Jaken and Maten thought it would be funny to pull a prank on her so they set a prank up in the forest and she had fallen for it, literally. Sakuya comforted the older youkai, then pushed her softly away.  
  
Sa "I'm sorry Kirara, but we are all need in the future and my memory cannot hold any one back"  
  
Ki "What are you talking about?" She said stepping back.  
  
Sa "I'm sorry" she said before a lavender light erupted from her hands and hit Kirara in the head. The neko fell to the forest floor and Sakuya kneeled over her putting her hands on Kirara's forehead. She murmured some words under her breath and Kirara turn to her small neko form.  
  
Sa 'It's okay now Kirara, for now you will remember nothing of being Jaken's mate, or knowing anyone but Shika. You will not remember me, or having a human form and you will go live in the demon exterminator village. Shika already has memories of just knowing you, so go live there and protect all of her descendants.' With that she stood up and left the clearing heading south, where she felt Hiten, Maten, and Jaken's Aura and Youki. A minute later a woman, with demon exterminator gear stepped into the clearing ( Think Sango, only instead of red, its blue, like Kohaku) and Kirara awakened and mewed  
  
Shika "There you are Kirara! Lets go home." She picked up the fire neko and walked out of the clearing. And yet another minute later a monk with a straw hat stepped in to the clearing.  
  
"What do you know that I don't Sakuya?" Then he went the same way that Sakuya had gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Sakuya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuya stepped into a clearing where Hiten, Maten, and Jaken were standing. She instantly masked her scent and aura. Hiten was the one facing her, while Maten and Jaken had their backs to her. Hiten was currently yelling at the two, but he saw her come into the clearing. ( I'll explain what they look like in a minute, Hiten is the only one that looks like he does in the pictures.)  
  
H "What were you thinking! Jaken she your mate! And Maten you idiot why did you have to give him the idea" He sighed and put his hand to his forehead. After a moment of silence he said "Just go"  
  
Ma "Does that mean you're not going to punish us?!" ( Maten look exactly like Hiten only instead of brown hair he has black hair. And the red eyes are the same and the eye shadow stuff/marking is still red. Jaken has dark green hair and yellow eyes. He's about seven inches shorter than Sesshoumaru and he's always wearing a haori and hakama like Inuyasha's, only it's brown and a sword at his side And he has forest green eye markings) Hiten looked up to Jaken and Maten who both had a glint of excitement in their eyes. He looked back to Sakuya who was preparing a spell, by the looks of it.  
  
He sigh again " I won't" the look of triumph was in their eyes, "However she will..." He said pointing behind them. A look of fright passed their faces as they slowly turn around. There behind them was Sakuya in her Humanoid form. She was wearing the Kimono of the central lands (Which was like Sesshy's only instead of the red flowers, they were purple and yes she is wearing the armor, oh and the sash around her waist was blue and red instead of yellow and purple. She does also have a tail only it's shorter than Sesshy's and black) Her once black hair was now a dark shade of purple almost black and went to her knee's. Her eyes remained the same amethyst.  
  
The stripes on her cheeks and wrists were navy blue and the mark on her fore head was dark purple (Okay the central land symbol is hard to explain! If you've ever seen the episode with Midoriko in it she has a cross looking thingy on her fore head! If you want a picture of the symbol email me! Or review and leave your e-mail address, but I won't send it unless you review, k?.) A sword was attached to her hip and she was looking coldly towards them (Okay she is slightly shorter then Jaken in his real form.)  
  
They ( Being Maten and Jaken) tried to run away. But, Sakuya had prepared a spell that made the trees grab them.(Wouldn't that be scary?) They were both on separate trees near each other. Sakuya walked up to Jaken first.  
  
"Stupid toad did you really think you could run? Don't make me laugh. (Damn one minute she all nice the next she's like evil.) You will be punished for making Kirara cry, you did hear my warning before you mated, right, or did you chose not to hear?" Her hands glowed lavender and Hiten was by her side in a second.  
  
H "I understand that you have to erase our memories"  
  
Sa " Hai, and I'm sorry."  
  
H " We will fight together in the future right?"  
  
SA She smiled " Of course" With that said she erased the memories of the three and turn Maten and Jaken into the forms we all know and hate today.  
  
As she, gave the staff of heads to Jaken, she said "Take this, it will lead Sesshoumaru to his fathers fang, the Tetsaiga or the Tensiaga. Which ever he wants...here are the clues and information on the swords" She glowed purple and sent a wave of energy towards Jaken. Jaken groaned, opened his eyes, blinked, and then fell unconscious again.  
  
Sakuya glowed purple again, and Jaken, Hiten and Maten disappeared. " For know I will keep you in another dimension where no one will find you. I will release you shortly." With that said she change to her normal black hair, less curvy, shorter, no marking, body, and her kimono turned all lavender again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses FF.net:  
  
Sesshomarus-Girl101: Your right who cares if they are OCC! It is my story! Oh and thank you!  
  
Amethyst Hanyou: Thank you and peace right back to you! Well you get it now?  
  
RockMiko: Well it's good to there are non-Kikyo fans out there. And I too call her clay block/doll. It's fun to make fun of Kikyo!  
  
Rinji: Thank you, and you are another Kikyo hater! *Hand Rinji and RockMiko Medals* yay for The I.H.K.F.F.C (I Hate Kikyo Forever Fan Club). Hehehe. Thank you again it took me some time to improve the story but I the end I like it like this. Your stories were great, even if I didn't read them all, cause someone in the household wanted the computer!  
  
Trinity Kirara: I know it's confusing but it will make sense soon if not later!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MM.org:  
  
Mika aka Maryann: I do believe we all hate Kikyo! Here's a badge for the I.H.K.F.F.C. Please continue to read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Wisdom of a pervert, Masahiro!

Annieuokannie15: Okay here's another chapter!  
  
Annie's Muse: Just cut the chitchat and start the story!  
  
Annieuokannie15: Fine then! I don't own Inuyasha, okay, happy! Just get off my back!  
  
Annie's muse: Jeez don't get all worked up over nothing! Oh and just to let you know, if your reading this go back to the last chapter cause Annie made some changes to the end of the chappie!  
  
Annieuokannie15: *Sitting in the corner mumbling about stupid muses who steal ramen and think they won't get caught*  
  
"Blah" =Talking  
  
'Blah' = Thinking  
  
(Blah) + (me) = more of my mindless babble...  
  
Sakuya =Sa  
  
Maemi =M  
  
Kikyo =K  
  
Kaede =Ka  
  
Sesshoumaru =Se  
  
Masahiro =Masa  
  
Onigumo = O  
  
Rasetsu = R  
  
Inuyasha = Inu  
  
Yura = Y  
  
Ever Wonder (grrrrrrrr...damn ramen stealing muses)  
  
By Annieuokannie15  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time: Sakuya glowed purple again, and Jaken, Hiten and Maten disappeared. " For know I will keep you in another dimension where no one will find you. I will release you shortly." With that said she change to her normal black hair, less curvy, shorter, no marking, body, and her kimono turned all lavender again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now: Sakuya started to walk out of the clearing, when a monk with a straw hat stepped into the clearing.  
  
Sa "Masahiro! What are you doing here?" Her voice remaining calm, but inside she knew she had been caught.  
  
Masa "Sakuya, what are you doing? Why are you erasing peoples memories?" His tone firm, as if he would not back down till the truth was told. Sakuya sighed but not loud enough for any one to hear.  
  
Sa "I was erasing people's memories because...well...I cense that a great evil will be coming soon upon this land. Accidents will happen because of us...being the true guardians of the shikon. We need to fight the evil then we can revive the memories..."  
  
Masa "Lady Sakuya, I also censed the evil, but what could it be? And with Aisuru dead, Hikyuu nowhere to be found, and Midoriko not even reincarnated, we are seriously in trouble."  
  
Sa "I have a plan but your not going to like it"  
  
Masa "Try me."  
  
Sa "I will put myself into an eternal sleep until Midoriko's reincarnation appears."  
  
Masa " WHAT? No! You will not go along with this plan!"  
  
Sa "Masahiro, it's the only chance we have and you know as well as I! If Midoriko is reborn and then untrained, then anyone could take control of her power! Even the evil" Masahiro sighed. " If I was put into eternal sleep, what would happen?"  
  
Sa "You would die the minute you awakened, because you are human" She stated softly.  
  
Masa " I see, then could you do me a favor?" He said with a wise tone.  
  
Sa "I supposed." She said warily. He walked up to her, grabbed her hands in his, and asked. "Will you do me the honors of bearing my child?" After a few seconds, the sound of a slap, followed by, "PERVERT!" was heard through out the entire forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUOA15: Sorry it was so short, but a little hungry and I wrote this with writers block, and it hurt my head to think! Anyway thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! Please review; I draw inspiration from the reviews, because my muse is running out of batteries. *Muse is seen in the corner gasping for air "need ramen! Need lots of ramen!"* I might be able to give you a chappie during the weekdays, if not then wait till Saturday or Sunday. Buh bai and review! Hehehe! 


	5. Kaede's Loss and Sakuya's Thirst

Annieuokannie15: Well guess what I'm just a bit angry that no one review for my last chappie...maybe it's because it was short or maybe everyone was busy with school. Yea well my muse is out of order. *Muse seen at Auoa15's feet, muttering about ramen* Yea you can have ramen.  
  
Annie's Muse: *Jumps up* Really?!  
  
Annieuokannie15: Yea, if you go to the store and buy some yourself.  
  
Annie's Muse: *Falls to the ground* Ramen.... ramen....  
  
Annieuokannie15: Whatever, on with the story! Me No Own Inuyasha, Me Just Borrow Him!  
  
"Blah" =Talking  
  
'Blah' = Thinking  
  
(Blah) + (me) = more of my mindless babble...  
  
{Blah} = Shadow Language (Talk between Kaede and Sakuya in this chapter)  
  
[Blah] = Demon Talk (Talk between any and all demons in this chappie)  
  
Sakuya =Sa  
  
Maemi =M  
  
Kikyo =K  
  
Kaede =Ka  
  
Sesshoumaru =Se  
  
Masahiro =Masa  
  
Onigumo = O  
  
Rasetsu = R  
  
Inuyasha = Inu  
  
Yura = Y  
  
Ever Wonder (grrrrrrrr...damn lazy muses)  
  
By Annieuokannie15  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time: Masa " I see, then could you do me a favor?" He said with a wise tone.  
  
Sa "I supposed." She said warily. He walked up to her, grabbed her hands in his, and asked. "Will you do me the honors of bearing my child?" After a few seconds, the sound of a slap, followed by, "PERVERT!" was heard through out the entire forest  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now:  
  
Sakuya stomped (Yes people, stomped) through the forest, towards Kawa Village (I know it isn't the name of Kaede's village, but I made up a name and it means River Village. And I'm guna leave it like this cause it's a good name!). "Stupid damn monk and his stupid question and hand." She mumbled to her self.  
  
As she reached the edge of the forest, she heard her name being yelled out by Inuyasha. She froze on the spot, and then hearing her name being yelled out again she ran towards the hut that Kikyo and Kaede resided in.  
  
It wasn't the fact that Inuyasha had yelled to her that she was running towards the hut; it was the fact that she smelled blood, Kaede's blood. She came to a halt as she reached the hut, the smell of blood was so strong and she felt the demon within stir. 'No you're not going to drink the blood of an innocent child'  
  
'Children blood is the best to drink...so refreshing...so pure' The voice spoke back to her.  
  
'You will be drinking no blood of OUR cousin...nor will you ever drink blood of anyone. Now go back to where you came from.' The voice ceased after saying 'I'll be back...'  
  
Sakuya moved the bamboo mat out of the way to get into the hut. She got inside and was horrified by what she saw; Kaede lay on the floor, with everyone surrounding her, but that wasn't what made her stomach churn. Kaede's right eye was no longer there, and the wound was pouring freely. (Sorry if this grosses you out, I'm gagging just writing it!) Her eyes were watering from the powerful smell of blood, sorrow, confusion, anger, and others emotions she couldn't place. She walked to Kaede and kneeled down beside her.  
  
Sa " Who did this?!"  
  
Y "Was Akuma, milady! He came looking for you, he hurt Kaede when she said something in shadow tongue to him (Sakuya taught Kaede some of her language so they could talk freely with out Kikyo knowing what they were saying)" Sakuya eyes tinted red slightly and Yura, Inuyasha, and Kikyo backed up a little. Sakuya's eyes returned to normal after a second.  
  
Sa " Can't think of revenge right now, I must heal Kaede."  
  
Inu "Is there anything you can do for her?" Sakuya sighed deeply  
  
Sa " The best I can do is to seal the wound so that it stops bleeding."  
  
K "But what about her eye? Can't you heal back her eye?" Kikyo's voice was shaky and for once Sakuya felt sympathy for her cousin. But she shook her head.  
  
Sa "There is poison in the wound, she will never be able to grow back her eye."  
  
K "I'm sure there is a way! You just don't want to use it! You selfish witch!" Sakuya slapped her. (At least someone did!)  
  
Sa "If there was a way I would use it, but the spell is meant for youkai. If I was to use it on a human, the consequences would be dire." She hissed.  
  
She put her hand over Kaede's wound healed her. Sakuya lifted her hand from were Kaede's right eye had once been. The blood was gone and so was the wound. The skin had stretched over the eye socket so that where her right eye had once been, was looking like she had never been born with the eye. She turned to Kikyo.  
  
Sa "Give me an eye patch." She said softly. Kikyo sniffled a bit then handed her a white-eye patch. Sakuya turned to put it on Kaede. The young girl had awoken and saw the eye patch in Sakuya's hand. She sat up  
  
Ka "What's going on? Why do you have an eye patch in your hand? Why is the room half dark? Why is Nee-san crying?" Sakuya felt the tears gather in her eyes as Kaede asked the second question.  
  
Sa {Kaede, hun, Akuma attacked you after you told him something in shadow. He ripped out your right eye and then poisoned you. I healed you but you no longer have an eye. What did you tell him?}  
  
Ka {my eye is gone? But how can it be? Why couldn't my eye heal back? Was it because of the poison?}  
  
Sa {Kaede slow down, yes it was because of the poison and I need you to tell me what you told Akuma! What did you tell him?}  
  
Ka {I told him he had a better chance at going to the future than he had at getting you to mate with him.} She smiled as she said this. Sakuya snickered at Kaede's choice of words.  
  
Sa "Good, now put on the patch and get some rest." Kaede put the patch on, lied back down and fell asleep.  
  
K "I would appreciate if you didn't teach to my sister a different language that I can't understand."  
  
Sa "She wanted to learn it, I was merely complying to her wishes."  
  
K " Just don't teach her more of your demon tongue." With that she stood and walked into another room.  
  
Sa [What crawled up her ass and died?] Yura and Inuyasha snickered and Sakuya smiled to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUOA15: Guess what! Next chappie Sesshy will make an appearance!  
  
Se: About time!  
  
AUOA15: I'm sorry Sesshy.... I was busy!  
  
Se: It's okay, I guess...  
  
Preview Of the next chappie cause I'm feeling nice!  
  
Next Chappie:  
  
Sa "Sesshou...please try and understand I will be stronger in fifty years time... and we will be together again, I promise."  
  
Se "Well then we'll have to do something fun while your still here." He kissed her on the lips...  
  
AUOA15: Well that it...no, it's not going to be a lemon! They do have 'it' but it's not going to be a lemon. I'm only fourteen for god's sake! Well please review! Ja Ne 


	6. Not so Mindless Babble

It has come to my attention that I have written two chapters and received no reviews...I'm sorry but this story will not be going on till I at least five more reviews. I was hurt deeply when no one reviewed, and I'm sure other authors in my position feel the same way. I have all the chappies ready to be posted but until I get more reviews I will NOT post them. Sayanora Minna-san  
  
-Annieuokannie15 


	7. Mate's at last!

Annieuokannie15: Well, I'm sorry I got kinda angry at all the readers last time. It just hurt to have no reviews, ya know?  
  
Annie's Muse: Yea she decided to have mercy on all the readers and give you a chapter early. I don't know why though, I told her she should wait but *gets hit over the head with a flying frying pan. Falls to the ground unconscious*  
  
Annieuokannie15: Wonder where that came from...*Fails to see Sesshoumaru behind her with another frying pan. * Well I guess I'll just go on with the story, with an intimate scene between Sesshoumaru and Sakuya. *Sesshoumaru puts down frying pan* Okay on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all! If I did, Sesshoumaru wouldn't try to hit me over the head with the frying pan he has hidden behind his back.  
  
"Blah" =Talking  
  
'Blah' = Thinking  
  
(Blah) + (me) = more of my mindless babble...  
  
{Blah} = Shadow Language (Talk between people who know the language)  
  
[Blah] = Demon Talk (Talk between any demons)  
  
Sakuya =Sa  
  
Maemi =M  
  
Kikyo =K  
  
Kaede =Ka  
  
Sesshoumaru =Se  
  
Onigumo = O  
  
Rasetsu = R  
  
Inuyasha = Inu  
  
Yura = Y  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever Wonder  
  
By: Annieuokannie15  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time:  
  
K " Just don't teach her more of your demon tongue." With that she stood and walked into another room.  
  
Sa [What crawled up her ass and died?] Yura and Inuyasha snickered and Sakuya smiled to herself.  
  
Now:  
  
As the midday sun woke everyone up (What can I say, I usually wake up at noon), they all noticed that Sakuya wasn't there. A note on the table was the only trace of her. Kaede grabbed the note before anyone one else could.  
  
Ka "Going somewhere, can't tell you where, don't try and follow me, I'll be back in a few days. And Inuyasha behave. (For once)" Inuyasha blinked.  
  
I "Well if that wasn't brief, I'd pull off my ears..."(No Inu-chan don't pull off the adorable ears! You won't get as many girls to like you!) Everyone set out to do the chores of cleaning the hut. (It's not a house, so I can't say cleaning the house)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Off in the Western Lands  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A lone figure stood on a hill over-looking a vast expanse of land. The wind blew by giving him thousands of scents, and he dismissed all but one. The strong scent of a winter night roses and the minty smell of magic wafted through his nose and his eyes widen in surprise and happiness.  
  
He raced towards the pleasant smell of winter night roses. The trees around him were a blur as he used his demonic speed to reach the pleasant scent. He slowed as the smell stopped in the clearing ahead of him. He parted the brush to walk into the clearing.  
  
Sakura trees surrounded the edge of all sides to the clearing, their blossoms lazily floating to the ground. Standing in the middle of the clearing was Sakuya. Her long purple hair was being blown slightly by the breeze. Her back was to him, but he could smell the salt of tears. Sesshoumaru appeared behind her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her waist in an instant. She sighed and leaned into his embrace.  
  
Se "What's wrong love?" She sighed again only to turn around in his arms.  
  
Sa " Can we go to the castle to talk, please?" He nodded confused, but picked her up (Bridal style) and raced off to the castle. Not bothering to go through the main entrance, he ran in through the balcony leading to his bedchamber. He carefully set Sakuya down on her feet.  
  
Se "Now tell me, what is wrong" She sat on the bed and he followed suit. She proceeded to tell him the same thing she told Masahiro. When she was done she looked over to him to see that his face was shadowed.  
  
Sa "Sesshou?" He stood at hearing his name, turned around to face Sakuya, and grabbed her up into an embrace. Then he started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
Se "I won't allow it!" She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Sa "Sesshou...please try and understand I will be stronger in fifty years time... and we will be together again, I promise."  
  
Se "Well then we'll have to do something fun while your still here." He lifted his head from her neck and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay this is the part I'm skipping. It's a lemon and I don't write those kinds of things, I think them, you can ask any of my friends! Anyway fast forward to the morning after. Yes, people they had sex from about one in the afternoon to midnight. Oh and Sesshoumaru has marked Sakuya as his and Visa Versa. You know the bite on the junction of the neck and shoulder...whatever, just moving on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sunlight streamed through the balcony, waking Sakuya in the process. She groaned and moved Sesshoumaru's arm off her waist. She sat on the edge of the bed getting her eyes to focus fully. She stood up and proceeded to the wardrobe across the room. She opened the mahogany door and picked out an elegant purple kimono, with red hems and a black obi.  
  
She changed and waved her hand over the clothing in the wardrobe. Instantly every woman kimono had disappeared. She carefully closed the wardrobe doors. She turned back to Sesshoumaru who had woken up and was now sitting on the edge of the bed watching her, a deep sadness was etched in his eyes. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled on his white hakama. He then went to stand in front of Sakuya.  
  
Se "So your leaving already.."  
  
Sa "I have to Sesshou..." She said in a quiet whisper.  
  
Se "I have a question before you erase my memories. Do you really love me or was that a one night stand?" Sakuya walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
Sa "I truly, deeply, love you Sesshoumaru. And my mark proves it" She gazed deeply into his eyes and kissed him. After a minute she pulled back.  
  
Sa "You know what has too happen now."  
  
Se "Yes I do." He sighed deeply, only to step back. Sakuya glowed purple and a wave of purple energy floated and twisted lazily towards Sesshoumaru. The light surrounded him before he fell unconscious. Sakuya used here powers to lift him onto the bed, then using her powers again she erased all traces of her scent. Using her powers once more she transported Jaken to one of the larger of the servant rooms. She left before anyone woke up, but she knew that a certain little wolf prince of the north, by the name of Kouga, had seen and heard the last moments. She turned toward the door were he stood.  
  
Sa "Keep this a secret, okay Kouga." He nodded "Good boy", then she ran out the open balcony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I was nice this time, but next time I won't be so lenient. Remember more than five reviews! And you all should thank RockMiko and Kohaku River Princess for saving your butts! I only wrote this chappie cause they reviewed, twice each! Okay, until next time! JaNe! 


	8. Enemies Always Find Out Of The Past

Annieuokannie15: Another Chapter, oh joy...  
  
Annie's muse: Don't mind her, she's just upset cause she was reading a story that made her cry, but gave her inspiration for one of the last chapters. So on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so get off my case!  
  
"Blah" =Talking  
  
'Blah' = Thinking  
  
(Blah) + (me) = more of my mindless babble...  
  
{Blah} = Shadow Language (Talk between people who know the language)  
  
[Blah] = Demon Talk (Talk between any demons)  
  
Sakuya =Sa  
  
Kazuo =Zu  
  
Kikyo =K  
  
Kaede =Ka  
  
Akuma =A  
  
Nokishini =N  
  
Onigumo = O  
  
Rasetsu = R  
  
Inuyasha = Inu  
  
Yura = Y  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever Wonder  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuya continued to walk through the forest despite the fact that the whole forest was silent. Not a bird chirping, not a leaf rustling, no sound, not even the wind blew. It seemed as though time it's self had stopped. When Sakuya reached the middle of a meadow she stopped. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
Sa "Come out, I know your there." As she stood there facing east, she saw that Nokishini, her father, came out through the brush in front of her. Her eyes widened  
  
Sa "No...."  
  
. Akuma came out of the brush to her right and Onigumo came out from the left. She turned fully around to see Rasetsu walk on the same path that she had been walking on. She whipped around to face her 'father.'  
  
Sa "What do you want!" She hissed. Nokishini chuckled darkly.  
  
N "It's not what I want, no, it's what my future son in law wants." Her eyes widen again but this time in horror.  
  
N "I really don't care what that bastard Yami says, without my blood you would not be alive. And you owe me for that so you will mate Akuma, Onigumo, or Rasetsu."  
  
Sa "I will not mate anyone of them, I'm already ma..."She cut herself off.  
  
N "Already what?!" He roared. Akuma used his demon speed to appear behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist. Sakuya struggled out of his grasp, but he was much stronger than ever before.  
  
A "You should tell them the truth...Mikata." She stopped struggling.  
  
Sa "Doushite..."  
  
R "Our memories were recovered when we touched this book. Seems to have very interesting spells in it." He held up a thick black book. Strange characters were imprinted in silver on the front.  
  
O "No use in trying to hide it we know of our incarnations and everything that happened in that life." As Akuma held her he smelled a foreign sent mixed in with hers. His eyes narrowed in anger and he pushed her away. He began to circle around the area where she had fallen to the floor. She looked up in defiance.  
  
A "Seems history has repeated it's self. Once again you have chosen that mutt over me!" He slapped her. "Do you like for war to happen Sakuya!? You must like war if you keep going to that stupid mutt!!!"  
  
O "Control your anger Akuma, after all I bet they haven't even performed the full mating ritual."  
  
R "Besides there's a spell in the book to erase the matting mark forever."  
  
A "Then we should waste no time in performing it."  
  
O "Wrong the ritual has to be performed on the persons birthday."  
  
A "And when was Sakuya's birthday."  
  
N "About a week ago"  
  
A "But that's a whole year"  
  
While talking among themselves they didn't notice that Sakuya's eyes started to glow purple nor that she had started to sprout bat wings and that her claws and fangs had lengthened. Had you been a miko, priest, or monk walking by you would of seen four males talking/arguing and a bat like woman on the floor with an aura like a storm.  
  
Sakuya's aura swirled about her in an array of colors, each fighting for dominance. Finally, her aura turn completely orange. She stood to her full height, the men stopped arguing as the saw her eyes turn to a fiery orange and her hair pitch black. She expanded her wings and used them to fly up three feet off the ground.  
  
Sa(Well for now we'll call her Sakuya) "You think you can fight over me like a possession?!" She looked to Nokishini "Or just auction me off like a slave!?" She flexed her hand, showing off her deadly talons, then flew up higher.  
  
Sa "It ends now!" She dove for Nokishini and hit her target. Her entire arm had pierced through his stomach. "Your only human father" she spat.  
  
Pulling her arm out of his stomach she backed up as Nokishini fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Sakuya closed her eyes and took a minute to let the blood of her bat form recede. When she opened her eyes the were back to amethyst and her hair was purple again. She looked to see Onigumo, Rasetsu and Akuma advancing on her.  
  
Once again she glowed purple and a beam of energy floated towards all three of them. Once it hit their marks, they fell unconscious.  
  
"You will remember me when you see me again, in fifty years time." She disposed of her father's body in a near by cave, then proceeded to bathe in a river to wash away the blood.  
  
After bathing she dressed and started to walk back to Edo village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was interesting. If you must know the name of the Bat youkai that took over was Koumori. Read and review! JaNe! 


End file.
